1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool suspension rack and, more particularly, to a suspension rack for hanging a tool, such as a gardening tool and the like, to provide a display function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tool suspension rack in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 11 and 12 comprises a support board 60 and an elongate flexible clamping strap 50. The support board 60 is provided with two through holes 62. The clamping strap 50 has a first end provided with an insert 53 and a second end provided with a limit head 51. The clamping strap 50 has a side provided with a plurality of locking teeth 52. In assembly, the insert 53 of the clamping strap 50 initially extends through one of the two through holes 62 of the support board 60, then encompasses a tool 70, such as a gardening tool and the like, then extends through the other one of the two through holes 62 of the support board 60, and finally extends through and combine with the limit head 51 of the clamping strap 50 to clamp the tool 70 between the clamping strap 50 and the support board 60. At this time, the locking teeth 52 of the clamping strap 50 are locked on the limit head 51 of the clamping strap 50 so that the clamping strap 50 forms a loop so that the tool 70 is clamped and tightened between the clamping strap 50 and the support board 60.
However, the insert 53 of the clamping strap 50 initially extends through one of the two through holes 62 of the support board 60, then encompasses the tool 70, then extends through the other one of the two through holes 62 of the support board 60, and finally extends through and combine with the limit head 51 of the clamping strap 50 to clamp the tool 70 between the clamping strap 50 and the support board 60, so that the clamping strap 50 is not combined with the support board 60 easily and quickly, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to a user when mounting the tool 70 between the clamping strap 50 and the support board 60.